Blue Rain
by LadyRosebud
Summary: Average love story. Boy meets girl.They go on a date; boy deals with always reading her emotions, girl has to deal with not trying to sent lighting down his head. What a love story it is. Will the other friends deal with truth of their powers out?


I am just saying I do not own Sailor Moon or GM. Though I really wish I did. sighs But no this will be a bit out of character for each and it's not surrounded by Serena or her Problems, but of the scots. There aren't enough stories that center around them and with all they do. Hell they need their own story sometimes too!

I couldn't help but wonder when all of this crap was going to end. I mean I teach school children how to read. Nothing special about a school teacher. We are a dime in a dozen. I just wish all this crap would go away. I don't even want to fight anymore. Just no more fighting…………

Looking out the window of my third grade class Lita watched the rain pour down onto the cement concert outside. It's been raining for the best part of the day and the children have already placed their bright yellow rain coats on and skipped to the busses or cars. She stood up from the blush chair keeping her mind off the rain. Rain always made her sad for ages now. As she began to pick up lose paper, pencils, and other random items from her students; Lita began to hum an old tune letting the sound of the rain play the melody to her lyrics.

" _Rainy day man….."_

Quatre Winner stood outside of St. Frances Elementary with a grim look upon his face. He could understand the media and logical reasons for being here yet he was drawn to this place as if he were a mouth to a light. Taking his umbrella firmly into his hand he began to walk up the steps being short when a tall man in a brown suit opened the door a smile on his face. " Hello there Mr. Winner, I am the principal Dr. Scott." Dr. Scott turned his body to the side gesturing to Quatre to come inside. As Quatre finally entered he smelled the average things of an elementary school. " Lemon juice?" Quatre asked turning his head to the Principal. " Oh yes, the students are home early today, I am sorry you have missed them, but because of the sudden rain we had them go home thirty minutes early." Starting down the hall to the kindergarten classes the Principal began to explain the academic scale with the programs for each teacher and student. Though he was listening Quatre kept his eyes on the dark green walls. Each space covered up with either roses painted on by a crafted skill or colored paper each with a small child's drawing, painting, or high marks. He couldn't remember being in a school as a small child. The friendship or teachers trying to make him learn his addition.

" Here if we go this way Mr. Winner, you shall see the hall for the second and third grade teachers." Quatre shook himself out of his thought realizing he had just walked passed kindergarten and first grade classes. " Yes, Dr. Scott that will be grand." His light tranquil blue eyes stared at the old man with interest. Dr. Scott shuffled a bit leading him down the last hall of his school. " Now this is the second grade which we hold each teacher to teach from spelling to the history of the colonies. Here they will learn of L1 to L3." Quatre stared at the principal with wonder. " Why do you make them learn the colonies Dr. Scott." Dr. Scott stopped walking turning to Quatre. " Why Mr. Winner it is our history, sure we are on L5 but there are other places the children must learn now and advance as they go older." His voice was sharp and serious the old man's brown eyes burning with old knowledge that hit the colonies way before the students in this school were able to walk. " Yes, Dr. Scott, it is a wise choice to teach the youth of everyone's history."

They continued to walk stopping here and there to look inside a class room of discuss the academic potinual of improving such course. Quatre was growing bored with himself as they continued down another hall leading to the third grade classes. " This is the last hall that holds the third grade classes, here is where we teach them the requirements adding the history of L4 to L6 also we give now the students the choice of choosing to specialize in a type of art." As the two men began to walk down the hall Quatre started to hear a soft voice speak out from the last classroom. " Dr. Scott, I thought the student body left for this evening." Quatre turned his face to look at the principal his eye brows turning into a frown. Dr. Scott for a moment and listened to the lyrics that echoed from the hall's hallow walls. " Oh Mr. Winner, that is our 3rd grade teacher, Lita Mokiti, she tends to stay longer then the rest cleaning up her class and then her music room." Dr. Scott began to walk once again letting the noise fill in his mind. " She is one of our teachers that penalizes in fighting. She teaches the students in this grade to either fight or sing. Remarkable young lady I do say so myself." Quatre just stayed straight walking down the hall to the last classroom. _It's that voice the voice I heard so long ago. _

Quatre peered into the room and stopped to stare at the beautiful creature. Soft brown hair hung loosely in what appeared to be a tight braid once before. A loose dark green skirt held close to her hips flowed down to her mid calf giving the rest of the impression she was natural tan. Looking closely he could make out the embroidery of white roses by the hem. :Long legs led up to her petite waist and bounty chest line. A foam sea blouse took tightly to her upper body showering the muscle movement as she moved chairs and things back to final order. What caught Quatre was not of her appearance but her eyes. Sad sorrowful green eyes stared off into the distance as her song came to the end.

_Rainy day man on you shoulder I cried_

_Rainy day man…_

Lit sat back in her desk and began her own for that after noon. Sitting straight she snapped her head to the door eyes narrowing. This brought Quarte back to realist as a wave of energy hit him full force. Anger… He breathed in slowly. Anger filled his senses as he stared at the rare creature." Mr. Winner." Dr. Scott came to the door going for the knob. " Please meet our newest teacher Ms. Miokti." Quatre politely smiled as he walked into her room. His tranquil blue eyes locked with her forest green.

Lita stood up then lost in all she was thinking. _who is this man? _Taking an easy brush to her skirt she felt his eyes watch her every move. Bowing she know she had to say something but her voice was locked away lost to what was happening. _Why am I freaking out Lita get a hold of yourself it's just one man. One man with really beautiful eyes and what blond hair as. No Lita get a grip_. " Ms. Miokti." Quatre bowed keeping his head straight to hold her eyes. Lita took her eyes off him breaking the spell he held her too.

_Fear? _The smell of it ached through Quatre body as he stood p a bit shaken from the turn of emotions. " It's a pleasure to meet you." Lita said quietly. Dr. Scott took the opportunity to cut in the tension. " Mr. Winner is the heir to the Winner family dynasty of L6, he is the owner of our little school." Lita's eyes grew as she starred at the young blond man.. _This is the powerful Winner, _Lita shook the thoughts away before they reached to her eyes.

_What a strange girl she is. _Quatre only smiled before tuning to Dr. Scott. " Why don't we leave Ms. Lita alone so she can get finish with her work." Dr. Scott only nodded his head before gesturing to leave. " See you bright and early on Monday, Ms. Mitoki." Lita only could nod her head before sitting down again. Quatre turned around quickly with a large smile on his face. " Truly a pleasure to meet you Lita. Until we meet again no." With out saying another word he turned around following Dr. Scott down the hall. Lita leaned back into her chair her eyes narrowing as red alarms went off in her head. " Charmed I'm sure.."

Fifty two fifty three fifty four fifty five fifty six fifty seven fifty eight fifty nine sixty. Serena stood up from the bench sweating rolling down her forehead like little drops of rain. She flung her short blond hair out of her face trying to cool down. Walking over to the mirror she reached into her phone picking up the call. " Hello this is Serena." she answered causally waiting for a reply from the caller.

" Hey Sere, it's Lita do you think you could meet me at the garden later on today?" Serena glanced over to the window seeing the gray clouds in the sky. " If you can make it stop raining sure I'll meet you there." There was a long paused before a sigh came out of the reciever. " I can do that, but you know I don't like using my gift.." Serena frowned hearing the stress in her friends voice. " I know, but I'm not getting wet and changing if you get what I mean." After saying their goodbyes Serena picked up her gym bag starting to leave the weight room.

" Where do you think your going?" A gruffed voice asked in the background. Serena turned around to stare into dark black eyes. " Aww my dragon I have to go, the girls need me." Serena trotted briskly over to Wufei placing a small kiss on his forehead. Wufei dropped his weights standing up. " Woman your training for today is not over, you haven't even started on throwing." Wufei's voice began to raise with each syllable. Serena narrowed her eyes placing a finger on his lips. " Now if you don't mind I'm needed and we will pick this up later." Letting her finger off his lips she turned around quickly not wanting to chew off more then she could at the moment.

Wufei stood there fire burning in his eyes as he watched his wife walk out on him. He sat back down on the weight bench placing his arms back into the weights. Lifting up he began to work on his arms once again muttering about weak women and the unrighteousness the world has turn into.

**

* * *

**

**Ok well that is my first chapter and yes it's kind of dorky but I'm working on it swear the next few chapters will be longer. Much longer.. Please review and tell me what you think!! **

**Bye Bye For Now!!**


End file.
